On the Side
by NotSus
Summary: Hearts soar and hearts fall. HermioneFleur
1. Chapter 1

Hermione soared higher and higher above the trees, until she could see the familiar, lopsided yet stable Weasley house. From this angle it looked shorter than it actually was; almost like a normal, muggle house. Of course, everything about the house was abnormal, right down to the odd clock that belonged to the fiery-haired family. When Hermione first saw the Burrow, in fact, she was sure by the laws of physics that it could not stay upright. But there it was, something that could not be, just like everything in the Wizarding world. She loved it. Her own wavy hair flitted behind her in the wind as she looked up at the sky, and she let out a low giggle. She felt safe up here, even if she was an inexperienced rider riding on a rickety old Comet 260. It was so quiet, serene, peac-

A blur zoomed past her so quickly she could only glimpse a flash of red, but immediately she knew who it was. "Gin-" she started as she whipped the broom around with a grin. But for a split second, Hermione lost her balance. And almost always, a split second is all it takes.

The girls had been flying around all that morning; Ginny was determined to teach Hermione how to fly. She was a capable flier, but in their scrimmages against Harry and Ron, the boys always won. That, in turn, had turned into something of a chase between the two girls, each weaving their way around the Burrow and hiding from the other.

But now Hermione was slipping off her broom, and her look of happiness suddenly turned into a look of horror as she plummeted down towards the trees. Ginny turned around abruptly at the sound of her truncated name, and immediately dove towards Hermione. They were far from the ground and the previous Chaser was fast, but it was a close call when Ginny finally grasped the other girl safely in her arms. They hovered on the broom just yards away from the treetops, and Ginny looked down at the frazzled girl in her arms in a dazed wonder.

She finally came to her senses, and realized, "Oof. You're heavy."

"Thanks," Hermione said in a deadpan voice. "Can we get on solid ground now?"

---

Ginny was reluctant to let the older girl go, because there was something about Hermione in her arms that felt right. It made Ginny feel something odd, staring down at Hermione, who looked helpless and breathless and oh so red-faced and oh so very beautiful. She was so warm, and the air was so cold compared to this radiating warmth… Hermione looked annoyed at how slowly Ginny flew back down to the ground, but was relieved when they finally were out of danger.

"Thanks for saving my life," Hermione breathed, shaking her head and still looking shocked.

"You…" there was something about that statement that made Ginny feel happier than "you're welcome" could ever express, but she didn't need to say anything, because something hideous had just walked out from the Burrow.

"Phlegm," Ginny said, looking past Hermione and furrowing her brow.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned around to look. "Oh, I guess they must be back from their honeymoon?" The newlywed couple saw the girls looking and waved. Hermione was the only one to wave back. "Come on Ginny, at least be polite!" Hermione scolded, turning back to Ginny. The Weasley scowled and gave a resigned flick of her wrist in their direction.

---

"So 'Ermione, do you have any summer plans?" The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry sat at the dinner table, helping themselves to another delicious meal prepared by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, not really Fleur, it _is _our last summer before we graduate from Hogwarts, so I wanted to spend it with my friends – and my 'extended' family, of course." From across the table, Molly Weasley beamed at being called family. "I won't be seeing much of Harry and Ron during the year, either," she continued, "I'll be quite busy with my Head Girl duties and I'm sure they'll be busy with Quidditch…among other things," she said in a lower tone as she gave Harry a knowing glance.

"Zat is a very good idea," Fleur said slowly in her light French accent as she eyed Hermione with interest. "Head Girl, zat is very impressive. You seem like a very fascinating girl, 'ermione, we should get to know each other better." The French woman said, giving Hermione a rather intense gaze.

Hermione looked a little shocked at this, but replied with "Oh, oh yes, of course."

Ginny, beside her, gave a little cough which suspiciously sounded like "Yeah right", but was only heard by Hermione. Hermione laughed quietly under her breath and patted Ginny's leg under the table as if to say "Come on, give her a chance." At this sudden contact, Ginny felt a shiver roll through her body. Hermione felt this and gave the other girl a weird glance, but Ginny explained with a whispered, "You startled me." Hermione smiled and shook her head at this, and went back to eating her dinner as the others continued their conversation.

After everyone had finished eating, Arthur Weasley had taken everyone outside to show them the new onion garden he was putting in. Mr. Weasley had recently taken on doing muggle activities such as gardening; he said it brought him closer to understanding the inner workings of a muggle's mind. Molly, Ginny, and Hermione had stayed behind to take care of the dishes. As Fleur was about to go out the door, she turned around to ask if Molly needed any help.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, surprised that the other woman offered. "I suppose you can help Hermione with the dishes. Ginny, wipe off the table, if you would."

The French woman started towards Hermione. "Why don't you use magic to wash?" she asked, watching with amusement as Hermione, rolled up sleeves and all, vehemently scrubbed the plates.

"I don't know if you've forgotten," Hermione said, a tad acerbic, "but I'm not allowed to do magic yet. I haven't graduated _yet, _you know."

Fleur apologized. "I didn't mean to mock you, 'ermione. I honestly forgot. You are so clever and smart, you could 'ave already graduated for all I know." She saw Hermione try to hide a quick, proud smile, and continued. "You 'ave some soap on your nose." The other girl attempted to see the puff of bubbles that sat smugly on her nose, and it made her look cross-eyed when she did. She was about to wipe it off with another soap covered hand when Fleur extended a slender finger and slowly wiped it off herself. A little startled, Hermione blushed and muttered a "Thanks" under her breath.

"Now if I could 'elp." Fleur pulled her wand out from her pocket and gave it a flick, and the sponge flew out of Hermione's hand and started to scrub each plate in a quick and efficient manner, until they had all stacked themselves neatly next to the sink.

"Thanks," Hermione said again, this time a tad bitter. She didn't like feeling inadequate, even if it wasn't her fault.

The back door creaked open and Arthur popped in his head. "Molly!" He exclaimed. "Molly! Come here! I see something green sprouting from my onion patch! Ginny, you come too!" Ginny glanced back at Hermione and Fleur, who were turned in the opposite direction. Arthur hadn't seen them over by the sink, but he hurriedly gestured to his daughter and wife to come see the sprout, which incidentally, had turned out to be a weed, but Mr. Weasley was happy all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here we go…

* * *

Hermione and Fleur stared out the kitchen window, watching Mr. Weasley animatedly and mutedly point at the weed, hands gesturing in excitement. Hermione laughed and told Fleur "You know, that's exactly how I felt when I first discovered I was a witch."

"Yes, 'ermione, magic is quite wonderful," Fleur whispered as she looked out into the yard. Then she got a look of realization on her face, and turned to the other girl.

"I 'ave something I think you should see," the quarter-veela said softly. Hermione tilted her head, and Fleur went on. "When me and Bill were coming here, I saw something I 'ad never seen before…a new species of plant, maybe."

Hermione's eyes became suddenly bright but then a skeptical look overcame her face. "A new species. And you think you are the first one to discover it, on your way over here, through a normal path."

"Yes. I 'ave studied Herbology as well, you know. And besides, even if it wasn't a new species, it is interesting enough, I think, for you to …ah, enjoy it."

Hermione still looked skeptical, but now became rather interested. "…Okay, I guess I could take a look at it tomorrow, there's no harm in that."

"Magnifique," Fleur said, touching Hermione on the shoulder before going outside with the rest of the Weasleys and Harry.

"So what were you and Fleur talking about?" asked Ginny casually, as Hermione settled into her temporary bed in the red-haired girl's room.

Hermione looked at Ginny trying to hide her apparent over-curiosity, and wondered why she cared so much. Probably because she hated Fleur and didn't want her or any of her friends to have an association with her whatsoever.

"Oh, not much really, she tried to convince me she found a new plant species," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pretty ridiculous, really, but I thought I'd take a look anyway. We're going tomorrow morning, if you want to come."

Hermione knew perfectly well that Ginny would hate to go anywhere voluntarily with Fleur, but what Ginny actually wanted to do was be with Hermione whenever possible, Phlegm or no Phlegm. It was hard to say no, but it was the only option she had.

"Pssh, why would I want to do that?" Ginny snorted.

"I didn't think so," Hermione smiled. "Goodnight, Ginny," she added on in a softer tone.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Ginny replied as she flicked her wand to turn off the lights. Fleur inviting Hermione on a forest-expedition (at least, that's what it sounded like) angered the young Weasley, and she couldn't fall asleep for several hours. She stared into the darkness where Hermione's body was laying, wishing she would be spending the morning with the girl instead of the French snob.

It was morning, and Ginny was nowhere to be seen when Hermione finally woke up. Ashamed to be excited at the thought of seeing such a supposedly interesting plant, Hermione dressed and ate breakfast extra quickly, and rushed to Fleur and Bill's room to see if Fleur was ready to go yet. But when she approached the door, she could hear distant arguing from inside the room…and in Hermione's curious nature, she couldn't help but listen.

"It's like you don't love me anymore!" this voice sounded like Bill; but it wasn't angry, more like confused.

"Of course I love you, don't be ridiculous!" a feminine voice shouted back.

"Then why don't you spend any time with me? You jumped at the chance to come spend the summer with my family instead of yours, but we are hardly doing anything together!"

"I am just trying to bond with your family."

There was a long silence, and then Bill spoke. "I know, I know…and I…appreciate that. But it doesn't feel like…the passion is…"

"I know. I need something, I do not 'ave…I am missing something," Fleur whispered, almost painfully.

"What do you need?" Bill whispered back, urgently. "I will get anything for you, I will do anything for you. Fleur. What can I change?"

There was a short silence.

"I love you, Bill. What e'er happens, remember that."

"I know. Now don't you have that thing with Hermione to get to?"

Hermione heard her name and started, and quickly snuck always from the door back into the kitchen, where she stealthily slipped into a chair and inconspicuously started studying a cereal box.

"'ermione!" Fleur said as she came into the kitchen, a bit too enthusiastically. "Are you ready to go?"

Hermione looked up as if she was surprised to see Fleur, and replied in the affirmative. They walked out the back door in silence, and made their way halfway through the yard.

"Now…I 'ave to warn you…I might get lost. It was in the woods quite a ways, and Bill was the only one to 'ave known that path, I think. But it should not be long," Fleur added with a smile.

"Hmm," Hermione said. "If we get lost, you can just apparate us back."

Fleur thought this was a wonderful idea and led Hermione out into the woods, when she suddenly stopped short.

"Wait…you 'ave given me a good idea. I still remember what the place looks like." Fleur said, turning to look at Hermione.

"Don't tell me you are going to try and apparate us there…we could get splinched!" Hermione said incredulously.

"Don't be ridiculous. Ready? 'old onto my arm." Fleur didn't wait for Hermione to do so, but grabbed her arm on her own.

Hermione felt something else touch her other arm, but before she knew it, she was being pulled into a spiraling vortex, and immediately fell down onto the ground in a clearing in which she was sure was smack dab in the middle of the forest by the Burrow.

Laying on the cold earth, Hermione groaned and rolled off her stomach.

"You could have given me a better warning."

"What is life without surprises?"

Hermione muttered something under her breath and got up, dusting off her clothes. She looked around. They were surrounded by large-trunked trees, and the sky was hardly visible through the leaves. Chirping birds could be heard faintly from where they were, probably startled at the loud "Pop!" made from the successful apparition.

"Eesn't this place beautiful?" Fleur grinned, also dusting off her clothes.

"Yes, yes, Fleur…" Hermione continued, "now where is this plant? It's what we came here for, correct? It is strange that you and Bill took such a secluded route to the Burrow, but if you did find a new species, I suppose it would all have been worth it…" Hermione was rambling a little because of the excitement, and Fleur could see this, and inwardly smiled.

"Come 'ere." Fleur walked over to Hermione and looked intensely into her eyes. "Look up." The girl's head tilted upwards, exposing her slender neck.

She looked for a few seconds, and when she couldn't see anything, asked in an irritated voice, "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Up…more," Fleur whispered, moving her hand to tilt Hermione's chin higher up.

"I don't see any plant," Hermione said, brow furrowed and more irritated than ever. "it's just trees, and le –"

Before she could finish her sentence Fleur grabbed Hermione and pulled her soft lips onto her own. Fleur pushed Hermione's back against the tree behind her, eliciting a gasp from Hermione in their open-mouthed kiss. Hermione made to push Fleur away, but when the French woman felt this, she pushed her lips even harder onto Hermione's, feeling the girl melt in submission in her arms. Fleur's arms snaked down Hermione's sides and looped around her waist, pulling her closer.

The heat between the two was radiating in waves all around them, a welcome warmth in the relatively cool forest. Lips moved tenderly on lips, and Hermione had now completely surrendered to the overpowering feelings that coursed through her veins. It was like magic; the same feeling like the first time she had learned about magic. So new, exciting, enticing. When they finally pulled apart, Hermione opened her eyes and stared up into Fleur's light blue ones. Neither said a word.

About ten feet to their right, a certain hidden red-haired girl made a small whimper as she watched the two; a single tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

A/N: Yes, sad for Ginny, I know. But that's why this story is under the Hermione/Fleur category, and not the Hermione/Ginny. ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy, and don't forget to review if you like it(or hate it, it doesn't matter)!

Ginny stood over Hermione's bed, watching her soft features and bushy hair becoming illuminated by the rising sun. She had an idea that would allow her to be with Hermione that morning, but the process proved tricky.

The youngest Weasley slowly opened the door to her room, making sure it didn't make any creaking noises, and closed it again. She tip-toed down the hall to Ron's room, and pressed her ear against the door to make sure that Ron and Harry were indeed asleep. Opening the door in a slow and deliberate manner, she first poked her head in to look at the sleeping boys and then entered quietly. Avoiding dirty socks and old schoolbooks which were scattered on the floor, Ginny reached Harry's opened trunk. She sifted silently through its contents until she had found what she had been looking for: Harry's invisibility cloak.

It was only a matter of time before Hermione woke up, and Ginny waited under the cloak in the kitchen for Hermione to come down. She heard Fleur and Hermione make some small talk and then they started to head outside; Ginny followed closely. She thought it would be easy to follow them, but that was before Fleur announced that Hermione's idea of apparition would be a good one. _Hermione…why must you be so brilliant? _Ginny wondered to herself grimly.

Fleur's decision to apparate was so quick that Ginny had to practically ram herself up against Hermione's arm before it happened. Luckily, they all apparated successfully, and even luckier still, neither of the other girls seemed to notice Ginny was with them.

---

Fleur and Hermione stood in close proximity in the woods, both still recovering from the kiss. The birds were still chirping as if nothing new had happened; but for Hermione and Fleur, this was definitely not the case. Fleur's arms were still wrapped around the other girl's waist, and they both seemed to be frozen in the same position as when the kiss first ended.

Then, all of a sudden, Hermione got a strange look on her face and blurted out a sudden realization.

"You're married to Bill!" She pushed Fleur away and backed up a few steps, an accusatory glare on her face.

"'ermione…please understand," Fleur started. "I 'ave feelings for you…I – "

Hermione froze in her tracks at this statement. "..it doesn't matter! You are _married, _Fleur! Does that mean nothing to you?"

Blue eyes flared in anger. "Of _course _marriage means something to me. I love Bill."

Hermione shook her head and folded her arms, waiting for an excuse. Fleur took a few steps toward the other girl.

"Remember when I asked you for the bouillabaisse in your fourth year?"

This statement came out of nowhere, and caught Hermione off guard. She unfolded her arms in surprise and said curiously, "Yeah…"

"Ah….I kind of…_merde_…," Fleur said under her breath, clearly embarrassed. "I _liked _you, 'ermione. I wanted a chance to speak with you. To my sadness, you did not seem to feel the same way about me. You were such a clever, different girl. And you still are."

Hermione's features softened, and she remembered the situation on that night. "Well…Ron had been mooning after you like some baboon," at this, Fleur laughed.

"I suppose it would 'ave been natural to be negative towards me, then," Fleur spoke softly, now moving even closer to Hermione. "I never got o'er those feelings," she said deeply, extending a hand to brush Hermione's hair from her face. Hermione didn't move away.

"But…" Hermione started.

"These feelings cannot last forever…but I still want you. I still need you."

Fleur brought her lips forward and softly kissed Hermione, and then began to tenderly and ardently kiss her neck. The soft lips on her neck made Hermione feel so wonderful that she couldn't protest if she had tried. She had never felt something so gentle, yet so passionate…

"Just…this summer," Fleur said in a low voice between kisses. Hermione's breathy sigh was her only response.

---

Ginny had successfully apparated back with the two other girls without being seen, but she was nowhere near being happy. Not only was she mad at Fleur for betraying Bill to fulfill some stupid lustful desire, she was mad at Fleur for making Hermione feel so good - when Ginny herself wanted to have made Hermione feel that way. She did not follow the girls back to the Burrow, but went a few yards into the woods, slumped down against a tree, and sobbed.

Ginny had always admired Hermione, but it had never become more apparent to her that she was in love with her. Boyfriends came and went, but none of them made a simple touch of the hand send thrills up her spine. Hermione was so brilliant, so kind, and yet so flawed.

Ginny had also always hated Fleur. There was always something about the woman that rubbed her the wrong way; and when she married Bill, that animosity got even worse. Now, that hatred was at its zenith. She new Fleur was only going to hurt Hermione, and something had to be done about it.

Drying off her tears, she got up and headed towards the Burrow, ready to make up some story about why she went off with Harry's invisibility cloak.

A/N: A little warning: this might not end happy. :P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've been super busy lately, and this chapter is a tad short, but it's sort of a transition chapter into a big event. So look forward to that. :c)_  
_

_

* * *

_

_What had just happened? _Hermione wondered as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Ginny was not in the room with her, and although she had been acting very strange lately, Hermione hardly noticed because of her preoccupation with her own drama.

A soft, barely audible knock came from the door.

"Come in," Hermione said, sitting up. She hoped it was Fleur, but to her disappointment, Ginny walked in the door. Hermione had never seen Ginny look so horrible; her hair was disheveled and her face was red, as if she had been crying. The girl had made up some far-fetched story when she came in late earlier that day, so Hermione knew something was astray. She knew it was now time to step in and be a good friend.

Wordlessly, Hermione sprung up from the bed and embraced her friend in a tight hug. She felt Ginny stiffen in her arms.

"Ginny…please tell me what is wrong. You haven't been yourself lately," Hermione said, now genuinely and extremely concerned.

"It's nothing, I…please let me go," Ginny whispered this last part with a pain in her voice.

"Tell me what is wrong, Ginny. I want to help you." Hermione pulled the other girl in tighter, turning her head and pressing her nose against Ginny's cheek. "I want to see the happy Ginny again," Hermione whispered softly and caringly, the breeze from her voice caressing Ginny's neck.

"Hermione…I'm just…I'm just feeling a little down is all," she finished in an unconvincing tone. But Hermione, whose mind was on other things, believed it.

"We all get those days," she said understandingly, gently stroking Ginny's hair. She gave Ginny one last squeeze and pulled away a little. "How about we just sit and reminisce about the old days?" Hermione said, smiling. "That always gets my spirits up."

"What 'old days'?" Ginny said, a smile now starting to form on her own face. "I'm not even seventeen yet!" The girls giggled and sat down on Hermione's bed, Ginny's spirits already starting to rise.

Meanwhile, Fleur paced back and forth in her room. Bill was not there, he was outside with Mr. Weasley planting more onions. Things between them were still rocky, but Fleur knew it would soon all be over. These feelings for Hermione were a passing fancy…once they were sated. Once she had taken care of all this Hermione-business, she and Bill could return to their normal lives and Fleur could finally forget about the younger girl. Then she could become truly happy and completely faithful to Bill. Then.

Now, all Fleur wanted to do at the moment was to be touching Hermione. Hermione plagued her mind. There were on and off dreams about her after the Triwizard Tournament, but now that Fleur could see Hermione in the flesh, the girl was the only thing that was ever on her mind. She had to be tactful to get Hermione to go along with her plan; and it had worked. It was harmless enough, anyway. It wasn't like either of them had feelings for the other, it was just an arrangement. Just an agreement. It was just business, really, when it came down to it.

"_Ginnnnyyy!" _Mrs. Weasely called from downstairs, just as the girls had right about finished talking.

"Well, at least her timing is good," Ginny said, grinning, and happy for the first time in days. "I'm coming, mum!" she yelled back down.

As Ginny closed the door, Hermione lay back down on her bed. They had had a good conversation and Ginny had brightened considerably, but to tell the truth, Hermione's mind had been somewhere else the whole time. She had never felt anything like she had felt in the forest. And she wanted to feel that again.

Another knock on the door, this time louder.

"Ginny, you don't have to knock – this is your room, you know," Hermione giggled, sitting up.

The door opened, but it wasn't Ginny. It was Fleur.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Oh, yes of course Fleur," Hermione was aware of a slight quiver in her voice, and hoped Fleur hadn't noticed.

"I just wanted to say…thank you, 'ermione. Thank you for agreeing to do this. You 'ave no idea how much it means to me, and I know it may seem…ah…strange, but I truly do appreciate it." Fleur's face flushed in embarrassment. She walked into the room further and closed the door. "You must understand…and I am sure you already do, as clever as you are…you must not tell anyone of this arrangement. Please."

Hermione swallowed, staring at Fleur unblinkingly. "I would never dream of it…"

"Good," Fleur said, more confidently now. She sat down next to Hermione on her bed and delicately brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "We wouldn't want anything bad to 'appen." She leaned in and softly kissed Hermione, one hand cupping the side of her face. Hermione's lashes fluttered closed as she returned the kiss, her own hand finding a resting spot on Fleur's knee.

Fleur pulled apart and gave the faintest of a smile. Hermione looked dazed, as if in a dream. "Well….Mrs. Weasely will probably be starting dinner now," Fleur said, getting up. "I think I shall 'elp." And with that she turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Hermione stared at the door for a few moments and then laid back down, exhaling in a large sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I had to bump the rating up to M because of this chapter, so beware. If you don't want to read an M story but you want to know how it ends, just send me a message. I will be happy to tell you. :c) As always, please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tension at the dinner table was fierce. Fleur had sat between Bill and Hermione, and Ginny, who had come to the table late, was forced to sit at the very end, away from anyone important. Ginny's eyes were on Hermione and Fleur the whole time, calculating the severity of the unspoken chemistry between them. Hermione's face was flushed the whole time, and she hardly looked up from her plate.

Ginny looked at Fleur. There was nothing that could be read from her facial expression; she seemed exactly the same as she had always been, even making conversation. The redhead glowered into her plate and stabbed a piece of beef violently, imagining it was Fleur's head.

Fleur had made sure to sit next to Bill during dinner, because she didn't want anyone to think anything was going astray between them. Bill was a little cold to her that evening, but luckily they still managed to appear the same to the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. To further the planned seating arrangement, Fleur had also purposefully beckoned Hermione to sit in the seat next to her when she came down for dinner. Hermione accepted timidly and one by one the table started to fill up. When everyone had gotten their plate and started eating, Fleur placed her left hand down on Hermione's thigh and gently caressed it, letting her hand roam over the smooth denim that curved to Hermione's skin. The other girl barely paused in her chewing, but she did turn bright red. So red, in fact, that Mrs. Weasley asked her if she was feeling okay.

Fleur was aware from her peripheral vision that the youngest Weasley had been staring in her direction this whole time. Ginny had been particularly bitter around her lately, and Fleur knew that she despised her, but it was becoming worse and worse. Yesterday, Ginny had bumped into Fleur when coming out of the bathroom and she didn't even say "Excuse me." Fleur had some unnerving suspicion that Ginny knew about her and Hermione, but she dismissed it; _that_ would surely be impossible.

Hermione felt a hand creep up her leg under the table, and she tried not to let her appearance reveal anything. Unfortunately, she could feel her cheeks rapidly increase in temperature, and it must have been bad, because Mrs. Weasely voiced her concern. This was too much, Fleur…at the dinner table! She tried to give a sideways glance to the woman next to her, but she wouldn't look back. Hermione did catch a glimpse of Ginny's face, however, and it did not look happy. But she could not pay attention to Ginny for long. Fleur's hand sat there, fingers stroking every once and a while, on her leg, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to push that hand away.

Once dinner was over, the boys went outside to play Quidditch, and Molly and Arthur went to watch. Ginny was invited, of course, but politely declined, to Harry and Ron's surprise. She said she was feeling tired, and, with a wary glance at Hermione and Fleur, went upstairs to her room. This left Hermione and Fleur alone at the table, Fleur's hand still resting on Hermione's thigh.

When Hermione was sure that Ginny was safely in her room, she reprimanded Fleur. "_What do you think you are doing?" _she whispered, eyes flickering downward in indication. "_someone could see!"_

Fleur smiled devilishly. "'ermione…no one will know. You could 'ave pushed my 'and away, you know."

Hermione did just that, brow furrowed, and Fleur, instead of getting mad, started to laugh.

"Oh, 'ermione…" she pulled in Hermione's head and kissed her deeply. Hermione's face immediately relaxed, brow no longer furrowed. Fleur ran the tip of her tongue seductively along Hermione's bottom lip, feeling Hermione open her mouth instinctively. Her tongue dominated Hermione's, putting pressure on possibly every sensitive spot inside the other girl's mouth, until Hermione gave a soft and low moan. Hermione was so inexperienced…and this felt so wonderful…

Fleur managed to get hold of Hermione's tongue in her mouth, and began to suck on it. Her tongue flitted across the tip of Hermione's as she sucked, basking in the aural pleasure of hearing Hermione's increasing moaning. But they couldn't do this here, Fleur realized. It was dangerous, with the window right there…but who would look? Fleur decided to play it safe. She grasped Hermione's shoulders gently but firmly, and, mouths still connected, attempted to walk down the short hall into Fleur's room. Hermione was vaguely aware what was going outside of the kiss, but when she realized they were walking, she pulled apart.

"What are we doing?" she said shakily.

"We are just going to my room," Fleur replied coolly, as if none of this was affecting her. In truth, she was on fire, and she was even feeling a bit shaky herself – but she wasn't going to let Hermione know that.

Fleur pushed open the door and then kicked it closed (rather gracefully in such a moment of passion, she thought), and pushed Hermione onto her bed. As Fleur kissed Hermione, she began to unbutton her shirt. When that was done, she lay her hands on Hermione's exposed warm and tender skin, and heard Hermione expel a breath in surprise. Fleur expertly pulled her shirt over her head in a matter of a second, and went back to Hermione. She brought Hermione to an upright sitting position and gently shoved her against the tall headboard. Every time Fleur would kiss or touch Hermione, it was like something inside of her was slowly being brought to life…a fire was being stirred…

Hermione took the first action this time and pulled Fleur in close to her. Their breasts were hugging and Hermione could feel her nipples straining against the fabric, that dreaded fabric, that obstacle… She reached behind and unhooked her own bra, bringing it above her head and throwing it to the side. When she pressed against Fleur, it was like a new form of ecstasy had erupted inside of her. Fleur had taken her breasts in her hands and her fingers dug into the soft, supple skin under them, massaging them softly yet with a passion. Hermione moaned and reached around to Fleur's back, unhooking her bra. Fleur threw that to the side and they continued, skin on skin.

Hermione's back moved slowly down the headboard until she was almost in a full laying position. Fleur began to kiss Hermione from lips to stomach, each kiss building part of a fiery trail. She got down to Hermione's pants, and looked up at the girl. Her face was red and her eyes said "You can't stop," in an eager and anticipating way. Fleur unbuttoned and unzipped Hermione's pants with her teeth, and it was then Hermione realized how…_moist _she was…._down there. _Fleur pulled Hermione's pants forcefully off with both hands, and Hermione gasped, sliding completely down into a laying position. The French woman pulled her panties off with her hands, slowly, tantalizingly….Hermione could feel her heart beat, but all in the wrong places.

Fleur touched her…and then Hermione was aware of nothing else.

Her body was overcome with pleasure; pleasure, coursing through her veins, pumping through her heart, pleasure contained in each bead of sweat that rode down her skin… It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, she had never known pleasure such as this had even existed…

Something inside her was tensing up, something inside of her was going to crack any minute and she was sure of it, the pleasure was building up, she started to get so hot, so hot, the blood running through her veins was so hot…

And then the fire, erupting from the very pit of her, exploded through her body, pouring out every pore, making the earth shake with its violence, making the angels sing with its sweetness… Nothing could ever be so sweet, so wonderful…

Reality was nothing now; was she screaming? A faint hint of coherence made her acknowledge a scream; it was her…or was it?

The fire was dying down, she almost shivered. She opened her eyes and saw fire, but it was not.

Ginny stood in front of her, looking down on her on the bed, and Hermione screamed. She had never felt so cold than at that very instant.

Fleur lay partially on top of her, arm limp and cold, resting on her thigh. Her face was blank and she was like a rock, but Ginny didn't see, all Ginny saw was Hermione.


	6. An Explanation

This isn't a new chapter (the story is over! Sorry..), but I looked back at the reviews a couple days ago and I think only a handful of you got the right message from the end of the story. It was really confusing/up for interpretation but since it's my favorite story of mine, I decided the end was worth explaining:

To put it bluntly, Ginny killed Hermione. Hermione and Fleur fooled around, Hermione had an orgasm, Ginny came in and the sight angered/frightened/shocked her so badly that she wished the worst on Fleur.

Yes, she'll probably get in a lot of trouble for performing underage magic (*cough* and a death curse at that). Anyway…I know I'm morbid. But Ginny's love for Hermione/hatred for Fleur was pretty strong. I hope the story was enjoyable even though it had such a horrible ending!

~ NotSus


End file.
